I'm In Love With A WWE Superstar
by VipersPrincess10
Summary: Melonie meets three amazing WWE Superstars when they stop by the coffee shop she works in. Sparks fly when she meets Cody and love is in the air!
1. This Isn't An Ordinary Day

I walked into the coffee shop this morning and put on my apron that says "Simply Coffee". Its definately not my dream job, but it works for now. Today was more busy than usual, but I thought nothing of it. My boss Eliza put me at a "special table", which I didn't know why, but soon found out. Sitting at the table was three gentleman who I recognized quite easily: Randy Orton, John Cena, and Cody Rhodes. I was shaking when I walked up to the table, but managed to stop at least for a moment.

"Hi, I'm Melonie, and I will be your waitress today. What can I get for ya?", I said while smiling sweetly.

"I guess you know who we are.", Randy said.

"Yea, now let me get your order then we can talk.", I said laughing.

"Just gimme a water.", John said looking at me sweetly and WAY attractive.

"I second that and maybe then I could get your number?", Cody questioned me, while I shook my head yes.

"I'll take a Coke". Randy said.

"I will be right back.", I said and rushed off to the kitchen.

I put the order on the table and then eyed Eliza.

"What?", she said.

"I literally just want to scream right now, thank you, thank you, thank you." I gushed.

"You are so welcome.", Eliza said with a hug.

The drinks came out and I stood there for a minute. I was waiting to wake up. I was hoping to hear my alarm clock ringing, so I could get up and actually go to work. Then, Eliza shook me and asked what I was still doing in the kitchen, when I could be out there talking to the most beautiful guys in MY world. I picked up the tray and headed back to the table.


	2. I Have To Be Dreaming

As I set the drinks down on the table, I felt eyes watching me. I wasn't sure who's they were until I looked up and mine met Cody's. They felt warm, and natural. I have only felt that once and after the Josh incident I didn't think I would ever feel it again. I didn't want to think about that right now though. I'm moving forward.

Me: Here ya guys go. * smiling*

J&R&C: Thanks

Me: You're welcome.

R: So Melonie, you watch Monday Night Raw, right?

Me: Of course I do, thats a silly question. *laughing*

R: Hey I didn't know *laughs*

Me: Before my brother went to college we would watch it together. That was before i moved here.

J: So are you going to college or just working around here?

Me: Right now this is pretty much it. Its New York City so I get buy. I make enough to buy groceries, and pay rent, with an occasional shopping spree every once in a while. I don't have any idea what the future holds for me.

J: Have you ever considered wrestling?

Me: Yea, I wrestled in high school, and I was pretty good. I don't think I could do it now though.

C: Well, guys these are great questions and stuff, but can I have your digits now? *smiling*

Me: Yes. *laughing*

C: FINALLY! *laughing*

R: Dude, you act like you never had a girl before. *smiles*

C: Don't dude me like that. *laughing*

I wrote my number on a napkin that was sitting on the table, because I mean what else was I supposed to write it on. I slid it in his hand, which was under the table. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled my closer to him. Butterflies began to fill my stomach and I looked up at him and smiled. John and Randy snickered and decided they were going to ruin a great moment and start another conversation.

J: So, I'm thinking maybe you could come with us to Raw Monday night.

R: Yea, you and Cody will probably be together the entire time, but we can still hang and party.

Me: I don't know.

C: Why not? It will be extremely fun and we can be together.

Me: Oka, I agree. You make it sound much better. *laughing*

R: Well guys we gotta head out.

Me: Bye you guys

J: Bye sweet thang *hugging me*

R: Bye Cody-lover *smiling*

C: Bye babe, I'll call you later and then we'll see what happens form there. *hugging me and kissing my cheek*

Me:Oka, sexy. Can't wait. *smiling*

I watched the as they walked out the door and sat back down in the booth where they were sitting. I couldn't help smiling to myself. I realized that I needed to get back to work even though I didn't want to. All day the only thing in my mind was hearing his voice again. I barely knew where I was.


	3. Can I Open Up Again

I finally got home from a long, but great day at work and went to start my shower. i hadn't heard from Cody which made me a little worried, but I figured that he was just busy. As soon as I turned on the water my phone started to ring. I was hoping it was Cody, so I ran to the phone. I looked at the number and I knew that it was him.

Me: Hey

C:Hey beautiful

Me: Watcha doin?

C: Just got done in the gym, fixin me something to eat. You?

Me: Well I was starting a shower, but you called.

C: Do you wanna just call me back then when you get out?

Me: No. It can wait *laughing*

C: *laughs* So are you free tomarrow?

Me: If you wanna do something, then I sure am. *giggling*

C: Yea. If your up for it.

Me: Of course I am! What should i wear?

C: Blue jean shorts and a shirt over your swin suit.

Me: Sounds great, babe.

C: Well, I'll let you go take a shower. I'll be there to pick you up around nine.

Me: Perfect. Bye Babe

C: Bye Sweetheart

I hung up and went to get in the shower. Tomarrow was gonna be great. Cody is a great guy and I felt like there was really something there. I turned off the shower and put my pajamas on. I was extremely bored, so I wandered to the living room and started surfing the channels. My favorite movie was on, _The Notebook_, I really hoped that me and Cody could be like that. Josh was a great man and nothing would ever make me stop loving him. He was my first love and I don't think that I could ever let him go. We were gonna get married and we had such great plans for our life together. Opening up to Cody like I did for Josh was gonna be alot harder than I had thought. As I started to think more and more about Josh the tears started to pour from my eyes, like they had the night in his hospital room. Knowing it wasn't gonna get any better any time soon, I went and crawled into bed. I thought about calling Cody and asking him to come over, but it was a little too soon for him to know. So I turned off the lights and cried myself to sleep.


	4. Staating Fresh

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. Last night may not have been the best of nights but I made it through. Today is gonna be fun and all my worries will hopefully fall behind. I poured a bowl of cereal for breakfest and headed off to take a shower. I was ready to go at 8:45, so I just sat down on the couch and watched TV until I heard a knock at the door. I checked the clock and it said 9:00 exactly. I opened the door to see one of the most beautiful men on the planet.

C: Good Morning Beautiful. Did you have a good night?

Me: It was alright.

C: Are you okay? You sound a little bumed.

Me: No, I'm great. *smiles*

C: Okay, you ready?

Me: Sure am.

The walk to the car was pretty quiet, not many questions. It was a very comfortable silence, don't get me wrong, but something wasn't right and Cody sensed that. He didn't ask any questions about it, giving me a chance to work out how I was gonna say whatever it was. We got to the car and he turned on the radio. My song was on, Leave the Memories Alone by Fuel so I sang along.

C:You have a beautiful voice Melonie. *smiling*

Me: Thank you, but I really don't *blushing*

C:I'd pay to hear you *laughing*

Me: That's because you like me.

C: Whatever *laughing*

Me: So where are we going?

C: I thought we would go have a picnic at the park then go to the beach for a little while, sit on the pier and watch the sunset.

Me: Awww. You are so sweet, its gonna be an amazing day.

C:I'm glad you think so.

We talked some more on the way to the park, but they were just casual questions and some silly ones. We pulled up to the park and walked to a shady spot underneath a huge, beautiful tree. There were a couple of kids playing frisbee or passing football, but it wasn't packed like it was on some days. We spread out a blanket and started to get out the food. We ate and after we were done we started talking.

C: I wanna hear some about your past relationships. If you aren't too scared to tell me *laughing*

Me: i haven't had many boyfriends to be honest.

C: I'm surprised.

Me: Well... *looking down*

C: * taking my hand* I know something is wrong. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm here for you, I won't laugh or say its stupid. Go ahead.

Me: I was engaged to a guy named Josh about 4 months ago. About 3 months ago he died of brain cancer. I was sitting in the hospital room the night that he died, he was a guy that never gave up. Seeing him there I felt so helpless, I wanted to help him so bad, to cure him, I couldn't stand to see him in pain. When he engaged he promised me that we would have the modern-day fairytale, the house with the white pickett fence and the mini-van. I wanted it so bad and I knew he could supply me with it and the love I needed. *crying*

C: Come here. *hugging me close* Its gonna be okay. He's looking down on you right now and smiling, I know he is proud of you. He wouldn't want you to cry, it will make him hurt. You don't wanna make him feel bad, do you?

Me: No *smiling*

C: Lets go, we need to find something to get this off your mind. *laughing*

Me:Okay. Can I tell you something?

C: Of course you can.

Me: Well, I think I love you. *looking down*

C: Look at me *smiling* Don't be embarrassed, because I think I love you too.


	5. This Is The Definition of Perfect

We got to the beach and I was super excited, because I love the beach. We walked to a perfect spot and layed our towels down on the sand. I seen a couple of girls staring at Cody before he even took his shirt off. I was kind of jealous when they came over and he took pictures with them and had him sign autographs. He seen that I was a little upset and pointed at me. I seen him say something about "That's my girl". I did make me feel a little bit better, but I still felt jealosuy deep inside. He told them bye and headed over to where I was sitting.

C: I'm really sorry about that, you're okay right?

Me: I'm fine, they want to have you, but I do have you. There's a difference. *laughing*

C: *laughs* You wanna get in with me?

Me: Sure do *smiling*

He took my hand and we went to the ocean. We splashed and played around for 30 minutes maybe, then we headed back to our towels. I sprayed some tanning lotion on and Cody rubbed it in for me. I really like him alot. He has a great since of humor and I kniw he likes me alot too. They day was getting older and we picked up our stuff and went for a walk on the beach to get to the pier.

C: So have you had a great day so far?

Me: It has been amazing Cody, more than you will ever know.

C: I'm glad. You need a break from work and Josh.

Me: Yea, and I want to thank you for helping me do that. I couldn't do it on my own.

C: You're very welcome. I just want you to be happy. *looking at me sincerely*

Me: I know you do. You are such a great guy, I don't know how you do it.

C: Its natural, I'm just being myself. You are gonna accompany me to the ring Monday night.

Me: Really? Great.

C: Yea.

We got to the pier and found a bench next to a little girl and her dad. I smiled to myself when I seen them, they looked like me and my dad. We fished together when I was younger, almost every Saturday my mom would pack us lunches and we would go to the lake. I missed those days when life was so simple, you didn't have to worry about the future or money. I shivered just then, but I tried to cover it up, because I didn't want it to be awkward.

C: Are you cold?

Me: Yea, just a little bit.

C: Well scoot closer, I'm not gonna bite ya. *laughs*

I scooted over and he brought me into his strong arms and I felt warmth immeadiately. I looked at the setting sun and I was thinking a million different things at once. It was so perfect, Cody was amazing, I didn't know where I was headed in the future, but right now I reall don't care.

C: What are you thinking?

Me: I'm thinking that I really want to be with you for a really long time. You?

C: I'm thinking the same thing, but alot simpler.

Me: How's that?

C: There's just one word to explain it. Forever.

Me: *smiling* That's exactly how it needs to be.

C:*smiling* i'm glad you feel the same way.

Then it happened, the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to me. He kissed me. I hadn't known him long, but it was perfect timing. I get to move on now. I get to have a life with no worries and only a happy future ahead of me. It was dark now so we got in the car and he drove me to my apartment.


	6. Not Again

I must have fallen asleep on the ride home, because Cody had to wake me up when wee got there. He held me close to his side as we walked, obviously afraid that I would fall over if he let me go. We got to my door and he took my key and unlocked the door. He picked my up and layed me down on the couch, and to my surprise he slipped in a movie and sat down with me. He sat my head in his lap as the movie started. I was so comfortable with him that I didn't care if he stayed over or not. I was glad he stayed. I felt safe and protected in his arms. I woke up the next morning and Cody was still asleep. I got up careful not to wake him and went to take a shower. When I got out, he was sitting up watching a re-run of _Jersey Shore_.

Me: Do you find that show interesting? *smiling*

C: Not really, but I do think its funny watching them get drunk, fight, and get some. *laughing*

Me: Yea, I like it when they fist pump. "Fist Pumpin Like Champs!" *laughs*

C: You are so funny *smiling*

Me: You know you love me

C: I know. Well beautiful, I really don't to leave but I have to go to the gym and pack for this afternoon. I'll be here to pick you up around one. okay?

Me: That's fine

C: Why do you sound so sad?

Me: Because you won't be here *laughs*

C: I know baby *laughs*

Me: I'll see you at one *kisses him*

C: Okay *kisses me back*

I walked him to the door and went to my closet to start packing. I had no clue what to wear or pack for that matter. I threw some outfits together for clubbing, hanging, and maybe even a date. I was packing my bathroom stuff when I got a phone call. It was Josh's sister Haylee.

Me: Hello

H: Hi, this is Haylee.

Me: I haven't talking to you in forever!

H: I know and I wish it wasn't because of this.

Me: Because of what? What's going on Haylee?

H: Mom is in the hospital and they say she may only have three months to live.

Me: No! What is wrong with her?

H: She has Lukemia.

Me: Haylee, I'm soo sorry.

H: I am too. You loved her like a second mother and you a second daughter.

Me: I would jump on a plane right now, which I am later, but I'm dating Cody Rhodes, the wrestler and I'm going to a show with him this week. I will be there as soon as I can and I will call you.

H: Okay. Thank you so much!

Me: You are so welcome, tell her I love her and will see her soon

H Sure, love you Melonie.

Me:Love you too Haylee.

I hung up the phone and didn't know where to finish where I left off. Why did this have to happen. Why did it have to be now?


	7. Too Many Tears

Cody was here a couple minutes early before we had to leave so I tolld him what was going on with Josh's mother. I started to cry so he held me on the kitchen counter until it was time to go. I knew he hated to see me unhappy, but I didn't know how much he really disliked it until he was wiping away tears of his own. He grabbed my hand and looked at me. I could see that his eyes were red and knew that the smile on his face was fake. I didn't like to see him like this either so i broke the silence.

Me: Please don't cry for me. I can't stand it.

C: I'm sorry, but as long as I see you hurting, I can't control it. *smiling weakly*

Me: *leaning my head on his shoulder* I love you

C: I love you too.

Me: I'm so excited for this week, being there when you win *smiling*

C: One night we are gonna get away from everyone else and have a nice dinner.

Me: I can't wait.

C: Well, we're here. Get ready to be hit on and hated. *laughs*

Me: *laughs*

John: Hey Cody, Beautiful *kisses my cheek*

Me: Hey John *smiling*

C: Bro, where's Randy?

John: Over there with Kelly. He says he doesn't like her, but has been all over her the entire day.

Me: Watch this! *laughing*

I walked up behind Randy and started whispering in his ear.

Me: Mr. Orton, I saw you from all the way over here and you looked to delicious to resist.

I seen John and Cody laughing so I decided to take it a step farther, because it obviously wasn't working too well. I put my hands up his shirt and started rubbing his abs. That got him to turn around!

R: Melonie, I oughta *gets cut off*

Me: You oughta what? *smiles*

R: Do this.!

He picked me up over his shoulders and started tickling me. He carried me over to Cody and John and put me in Cody's arms. I put my arms around his neck and he kissed me. It was time to board so he sat me down and we got on the plane. We were in first class so I figured it wouldn't be too bad. Boy was I wrong. I sat next to Cody and I was complaining alot so he finally just spoke up.

C: Melonie, I've kinda got a headache. *annoyed*

Me: Oh, I'm sorry. *turning to look out the window*

C: I didn't mean it like that.

Me: I know.

C: Look I'm really sorry. You know what i meant.

Me: Yea.

C: Melonie, look at me.

Me: WHY? *crying*

C: Baby...I'm sorry, please don't cry. I don't wanna cry in front of the guys. *laughing*

Me: *laughs*

C: Thanks, now I'm gonna lay my head on you. Is that okay?

Me: Yea hunny.

C: Okay.

He layed his head on my shoulder and I could tell that his head really did hurt. I started playing with his hair and he opened his eyes.

Me: Sorry.

C: No, its okay it feels good *smiling*

Me: Go to sleep then maybe you will feel better.

C: Okay.


	8. Sick and Sorry

We got off the plane and to the hotel around six. Cody was supposed to go to a meeting, but John told Mr. McMahon that he had a headache and that he would get his stuff for him. I sat with him on the bed and we watched NCIS.

Me: How you feelin? *worried*

C: A little bit better *groans*

Me: What?

C: Is there any more medicine in the bag?

Me: Yes.

C: Hand me two please.

Me:Okay.

C: Thank you.

Me: Anytime.

I asked him how he felt about ten minutes later and he said fine, but out of the corner of my eye I seen him wince every now and then. I was getting really worried, but I didn't let him see it. About ten o'clock. I told him that he needed to go to sleep. I turned off the lights and the TV off and crawled into bed beside him. He turned over so that he was facing me and put his head on my shoulder. I had tears in my eyes, but I tried not to make any noise. I stroaked his head gently with my hand and rested it on his cheek. I fell asleep not to long after, but woke around 2 AM to the sound of vomiting. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Sure enoguh there was Cody leaning over the toilet. I rubbed my head and crouched down behind him leaning on his back.

C: Go back to sleep

Me: No, not when you are like this.

C: I'll be okay. You don't need to see this.

Just then he turned back to the toilet and threw up again. The tears started falling from my eyes and I turned around and sat up against the bathroom door. I wished I could do something, but it was out of my control. I asked him if he wanted to go to the hospital, but he said no. There was nothing else I could do. He finally got up and said he felt better, so he brushed his teeth and washed his face. When he was done I gave him a hug and it felt so good to be near him. He got in bed while I turned off the lights. I layed down next to him and sighed.

C: I'm sorry.

Me: Baby don't say that it isn't your fault.

C: Yes it is.

Me: Please don't blame yourself it will just make it worse.

He grabbed my hand under the sheets and squeezed it.

C: Thank you for taking care of me.

Me: You don't have to think me, I wanted to do it.

C: I've got to get up again.

Me: I'll be right there.

This time was much worse than the last. He was crying and I was crying. He felt really bad so I made him go to the hospital. They said he had the Flu and would have to stay the rest of the night. I wouldn't leave so I slept on the little couch beside his bed. I didn't get much sleep though, because i was worried about him. I cried and cried when I thought he was asleep, but he caught me.

C: Don't cry *sniffling*

Me: I can't stop, I'm so worried about you. I would do anything to take your place. To make you not hurt anymore.

C: Don't say that. I'm glad its me and not you.

Me: I need some sleep and so do you. Night, I love you soo much!

C: Love you too baby.


	9. I Need You Here With Me

The next morning I woke up to the sound of vomiting again. I couldn't take it anymore so I went into the hall and called John.

J: Hey Melonie. How's Cody?

Me: We are at the hospital, he has the Flu and he is really sick *sobbing*

J: Me and Randy will be there in 10 minutes oka?

Me: K

When they got there Randy rushed right to me and held me while I cried. I went in when Cody was asleep so I didn't have to face him. Randy and John had to leave soon after the got there so I was alone again. This scene looked to familiar to when Josh died. I couldn't let Cody die. I creid so hard and I couldn't stop. I eventually woke Cody up...GREAT!

Me: Hey

C: Hi

Me: You feelin better?

C: Much. Doc said that I could get out this afternoon.

Me: Good *taking his hand*

C: John told me about when you called him earlier. I'm gonna be okay Mel. Believe me. After he told me about it I just wanted to be with you and hold you and tell you I was gonna be fine. I've hurt you too much and I will never be able to forgive myself. I know that sickness is a tough area for you and i made it worse. I shoukd never have let you be with me last night. If you cant forgive me I understand. *crying*

By this time he was crying so I went over to him and crawled in bed beside him. He held me and I cried into his chest.

Me: I'm just so glad you are better. I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you and I will be here for you it doesn't matter if I cry until I can't cry any more. I need you Cody.

C: I need you to baby.

The doctor came in about an hour later and said Cody was free to go. He said he would be able to go to the show tonight, but he couldn't wrestle. cody said that was fine he just needed to make an shook his hand and went to get in the SUV. When we got back to the hotel it was only 2 o'clock, so I crawled into bed and shut my eyes. Not even a minute later two stong arms held me. The last thing I remember is him playing with my hair, before I went to sleep.

C: Hey, Melonie baby..its time to get up and get ready *whispering in my ear*

Me: Uggh.

C: I know, but after Raw is over instead of going out we will come straight back to the hotel, so you can sleep.

Me: Okay *kisses his cheek*

C: I feel so much better.

Me: Im glad, at one point I had to walk out because I couldnt stand it any longer,

C: Im sorry for letting you stay with me

Me: Dont be. I need to get over with, so thank you for helping me.

C: Youre welcome *hugging me tightly*


	10. Promises

I was super excite to go to Raw tonight and I couldnt wait any longer when we pulled up to the arena. Cody drove, because he knew I was a little impatient and didnt want to risk anything. He is the perfect person for me. He equals out every little part of me. We were backstage when Vince pulled us into his office.

V: Cody, who is this fine young lady you have here?

C: Vince, this is my girlfriend Melonie.

V: Nice to meet you Melonie.

Me: Nice to meet you too Mr. McMahon *shaking his hand*

V: Please call me Vince

Me: okay, Vince

V:i heard you were sick Cody. How you feelin?

C: Great but the doctor says I cant wrestle tonight. I have to make an announcement though.

V: Okay you will be on after MVP vs. Chris Jericho.

C; Great thanks.

C&Me: Bye

V: Bye nice to meet you melonie

Me: you too

Cody took my hand and dragged me down the hall to the locker room he shared with John and Randy. There was a couch and a TV, a big Tv by the way, and even a drink machine. John was sittting on the couch watching _The Simpsons_ and Randy was no where to be seen.

C: Hey John

J: Hey Cody you feeling better? Hey Melonie.

Me; Hey

C: Yea, my girl took great care of me. *smiling at mee*

J: I can see that. You okay now Melonie?

C: *eyeing me worried I'd say no*

Me: I'm great. I'm excited and so happy that my baby is better now.

C: Well we gotta go we are out right now. later John

J: Bye guys.

We walked into the hall and i stopped Cody right there.

Me: Cody im nervous

C: Dont be Im right here okay?

Me:k

We stood behind the curtain waiting for our time to go out. MVP kicked Jericho's but which suited me fine because I didnt like Chris. Just then Cody's music hit. he looked at me and we smiled when we walked from behind the curtain. There were soo many people out there and it felt so great to be under the spotlight. It made me feel like people actually knew I existed. We got to the ring where Cody picked me up and set me over the top rope. Then he got in. He came close to me and took me at his side and I felt at home once again.

C: *to crowd* Now I know you must think, well looks like Cody has a new chick, wonder which club he picked her up at. No. This is Melonie my girlfriend. She was supposed to accompany me to the ring tonight, but I got sick last night and had to go to the hospital. Melonie took care of me and I love her very much. I haven't known her long but I know that she is the one for me. I'm not ready to propose, because i want to be 100% commited to her before I do, and with my career just starting out right now just isn't the time.

Me: *smiling*

C: Melonie, WWE Universe, this is a promise ring. I promise you that I will always be there for you no matter how far apart we may be, I promise that I will take care of you when you are sick like you did me. I promise to love you and no one else. Last, but not least, I promise to make you my wife. Will you accept it?

Me: Of course I will *crying kissing his cheek*

C: SHE SAD YES! *smiling*

Me: Why wouldn't I? *laughing*

He put the microphone down and we walked backstage. Today was incredible and now I got to go home, take a bath, and get some sleep.


	11. Needed Sleep With My Forever

We walked to the hotel room and Cody opened the door for me. I grabbed my pjs and headed for the shower. I spent only 15 minutes in there before there was a knock at the door.

C: Melonie *yelling*

Me:Yea

C: What's taking you so long?

Me: Im shaving my legs, gotta problem?

C: No.

Me: Thats what I thought I'm almost done.

C: Okay

I got out of the shower and yelled for Cody, because he had to take one. He walked in the bathroom and gave me a hug, before getting in. I closed the bathroom door and went into the bed room to put my clothes on. I pulled the covers up and slipped into bed. I heard the bathroom door open and Cody came out in his boxers. He pulled his phone charger out of his bag and plugged his phone up to charge. The remote was sitting on the TV, so he grabbed it on his way to bed. I told him to look and see if NCIS was on, because it is my favorite wasn't on so I said I was going to sleep. Cody stayed up and watched a movie I had never seen before. He turned it off and turned over so he was facing me. He seemed like the type of person who was always trying to get some, but he hadn't even tried once. He grabbed my sides and I snuggled into him.

C: Are you asleep yet?

Me: No yet but I was close before you said something *laughs*

C: I'm sorry

Me: Its okay

C: I'm taking you shopping tomarrow and then we are gonna have a nice dinner.

Me: Are you sure you are up to it?

C: of course.

Me: Did you really mean that today about making me your wife?

C: Yes I meant it. I love you *brushing his hand through my hair* You are so beautiful and you keep me grounded.

Me: Oka. I love you too and you even out the bad points in me. You make me wanna be a better person.

C: Im glad Now lets get some sleep

I took his advice and quickly drifted to sleep in his arms. He wanted me to be his wife and I wanted to be his wife. I couldn't exactly explain how I felt at this very moment. It was amazing.!


	12. A Date Fit For A Princess

I had a not so nice awakening the next morning. Cody came running through the room and jumped on top of me. He yelled get up in my ear and I swear I could've killed him right then. I eventually got up even though it was against my will. He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom, where he turned on the shower and put me in it clothes and all. The worst part was it was freezing. I turned off the water, stepped out, and punched him on the shoulder. I told him that if he wanted to spend the day with me he needed to cool it. he went out and closed the door so I could take a warm shower. After I was ready I stepped out to see Cody in blue and yellow plaid shorts and a yellow shirt. He was soo hot!

C: Babe may I say you look very beautiful today.

Me: Thank you sweetness *kissing his cheek*

C: So that's it. Just a kiss on the cheek? *feigning sad*

Me: The day has just begun *laughing*

C: I love you baby doll *smiling*

Me: Thats what I thought and I love you two.

C: We are going shopping first soo yoo ready?

Me: Sure am.

We got to the mall and Cody bought me 4 pairs of shorts and matching shirts, 2 pairs of shoes, some new lingere*wink,wink*, a new bikini, and some sunglasses. I spent a lot of money, or at least he did. I loved it when people bought me stuff, Mom used to call me Princess when I was younger, because I always got what I wanted. I was already tired and it was only lunchtime. Cody took me to my favorite place for lunch...Steak'nShake! We had time to talk, but we mainly just goofed off. We went back to the hotel to get ready for dinner and I decided to put on something a little more formal. I wore a short hot pink dress with some heels. We were walking to the car but I noticed we weren't going to it. Just then I saw a stretch Hummer limo and about broke down into tears.

Me: This is for us? *shocked*

C: Anything for my Princess *kissing my lips*

Me: I'm gonna cry *tearing up*

C: You have cried too much in the last week, you don't need to any more.*wiping them away*

He helped me in and sat me on his lap. I was so excited to go on this date with my most perfect man in the entire world. We pulled up to a nice Italian resturant and Cody helped me out. We ordered our food and started a conversation.

C: So did you have a good time?

Me: Yes it was the most perfect day of my entire life. Thank you.

C: You're welcome, I do it becasue I love you.

Me: I can't get over how sweet you are!


	13. Maybe Its Time

The rest of dinner went smoothly. I didn't say anything I would later regret. There was a carnival going on down by the peir, so we stopped. People were slow dancing on the boardwalk all gushy and romantic. Cody grabbed my hand and spun me around. He then pulled me into his arms and we started dancing like the other couples. It felt good to be in his arms, knowing that soon that time would come to an end. He would go away for work and I would be working in the coffee shop. I was rambling on and on in my mind about how much I was gonna miss him...his smile...his breath...his loving ways...

C: *moving hair outta my face* what you thinking?

Me: About how much I'm gonna miss you.

C: I'm gonna miss you two.

Me: I'm just gonna go back to my normal life and you...

C: Don't say that I will be back. I'm not gonna leave you.

Me: I know, its just I wanna be with you.

C: I wanna be with you two. We'll talk to Vince.

Me: But how am I gonna pay my bills?

C; You can move your stuff into my house, if you want to. Until then, I'll take care of it.

Me: *stunned*

C; What? I gotta support my girl *smiles*

Me: So I'm gonna live with you? *huge smile*

C: If you want.

Me: I sooo want to! Im so excited. *laughs*

C: Im glad you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. *laughing*

Me: When do we have to be at the airport tomarrow?

C: Actually tonight.

Me: Seriously?

C: Yea, we're heading home. Leavin at 11:00

Me: Ugh

C: What?

Me: I wanted to be alone with you *winks*

C: Dont worry. We have plenty of time for that at home, and we will move your stuff in.

Me: Oka *laughs and lay my head on his shoulder*

C: Come on. Lets go get ready to leave.

Me: Oka.

We got in the car and headed off to the hotel. No wonder he wanted me to pack this morning, it was almost 10:00 when we got there. I didn't want to go home tonight I wanted to be with Cody. Business is obviously more important than personal lives around here. We met up with John at the airport and talked to him for awhile, then Randy got there and I was all over him...he's my bestie(: As we were boarding the plane Cody could tell that I was sleepy, because I was leaning almost all my weight on him. He slipped his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder. A thought popped into my head the moment my head hit his shoulder. Maybe its time to settle down and start a life of my own.


	14. Airplanes and Arguements

We got to our first-class seat and Cody got in first, so he could sit beside the window. I sat next to him and layed my head on his shoulder. Before I had the chance to fall asleep it was time to get off and board the next plane to Atlanta, so we could get back to Miami. I was struggling to walk and was aggravated with Cody because he kept laughing at me. We got on the plane and Cody started talking...GREAT! That's the last thing I needed at this moment.

C: You tired babe? *squeezing my hand*

Me: Kinda.

C: Oh, sorry. *looking away*

He looked away from me so I unbuckled my seatbelt and crawled into his lap. He looked at me for a minute and the looked away again. I was tired of him ignoring me, so I got up and went to sit with Randy for the rest of the flight to Atlanta. When we arrived at the Atlanta airport I still hadn't gotten any sleep. I was so tired and mad that I just sat down beside the window and cried. I felt two strong and recognizable arms wrap around me. It was John.

J: Woah. What's up Sweet Thang?

Me: It's just Cody, I'm fine.

J: I don't believe you because if you were fine you wouldn't still be crying.

Me: It will stop. Believe me.

J: Sure, well I've gotta go get my stuff. I'll see you on the plane.

Me: K

John left and I sat there by myself. I hugged my knees to my chest and put my head between them. I felt someone rubbing my back and I didn't look because I was so tired and I really didn't care. Until his whispered my name in my ear I thought it was John, but sure enough it was Cody.

C: Hey

Me: Hi

C: look I'm sorry.

Me: *falling into his arms* No it was me. I'm sorry

He hugged me so close to him that I was close to gasping for air. It was frightening, but yet I loved it when he held me super close. It was like he never wanted to let go of me, like he was protecting me from some kind of evil monster. I started crying again and he asked me what was wrong.

C: Babe? Whats wrong?

Me: Im really tired and I wanna go to sleep *sobbing*

C: Hey Hey Shhh! *whispering to me quietly and softly*

I fell asleep this time on the plane and on the car ride to my apartment. Cody lifted me up in his arms and set me down on my bed. He threw the keys down on the nightstand and scooted over close to me. I thought that we were taking a wrong turn, but we eventually came back together and with love stronger than before.


	15. A Day With Johnny

Ring! Ring! Ugh. My stupid phone has to wake me up when I was actually sleeping good. I looked at cody and he will still sleeping like a baby...lucky him! I finally got to my phone, which was at the bottom of my bag, and seen it was John. He wanted to know if Cody and I could come over and hang this afternoon. I told him that Cody was still asleep like I was before he rudely texted me and that yes we would come. I put my phone down and went back to bed. I had just layed my head down when Cody woke up. I was not gonna get anymore sleep for awhile.

Me: Mornin sunshine! *smiling*

C: Mornin babe *kissing my lips*

Me: John wants to hang today, you up for it?

C: Yea, but tomarrow we need to move your stuff and maybe John will help.

Me: K, Im sure he will

C: Get ready then and we will go.

(Fast Forward to that afternoon)

Me: Johnny *jumping into his arms*

J: Melonie *laughing and kissing my cheek* Hey Cody, I believe your girl has left you.

C: My girl, leave me, no way *laughing*

Me: So, what are we gonna do?

J: I thought we would go chill at the beach for awhile then shop on the boardwalk. Maybe later tonight hit up a club?

Me: I think that sounds amazing

C: Sounds great, but tomarrow we have to move Melonies stuff into my house so is that really a good idea?

J: We can hit up a club some other time *smiles and sets me on my feet*

Me: Lets go then you big babies. Im ready to have fun *smiles*

C: Okay chill short stuff. *laughing

We got to the beach and had a great time. I swam with John and Cody for awhile then I went to tan. John came back to sit with me while Cody got caught up with a few girls.

J: Im John Cena, single, and sexy, and they decide to go after CODY! *laughing*

Me: *laughing* They can look but they better not touch. The first one that does is gonna get- *cut off by John*

J: Dont have a cow Barbie *smiling*

Me: Hey Johnny! You know not to call me that *laughing*

Eventually Cody came back and we decided it wa time to leave. We walked on the boardwalk for while then heaed back to John's house. John and Cody were playing pool, so I went outside and layed on the hammock. Finally some peace and quiet. I layed there thinking about the future and my wedding day. I couldn't wait to be Cody's. Melonie Runnels. It sounded alright to me. I wonder how my mom would feel when I tell her I'm gonna get married. My mom was like my closest BFF, well besides Randy.


	16. Things Are Changing

Man! It was cold this morning. I had woken up to find myself still on the hammock where I had obviously fell asleep last night. I wonder where John and Cody are and what they are up to. Its not good when you let two players out without a leash. I stumbled into the house with short-shorts and a tank top on. It was really quiet in there almost too quiet. I walked upstairs and seen John on the floor beside the pool table and Cody on it, both out cold. I wanted to play with them, but I didn't know exactly what I was gonna do. I knew there was some whipped cream in the refrigerator down stairs, becuase John ALWAYS had some. I ran downstairs quickly just in case they woke up and found the whipped cream and some cherries. I quietly tip-toed up the stairs and into the room. They were awake and waiting on me.

C: *questioning look* Gotcha!

Me: Not fair, I can't believe you caught me *laughing*

J: It was kinda hard not to. Next time be more quiet. *smiling*

Me: I'll try to remember that *sarcastic*

C: Come here *laughing*

J: First gimme that Chick! You know why I always keep that *taking the whipped cream and cherries from my hands*

Me: *laughing* When you gonna settle down John, instead of all these one night deals?

C: Ohh! Good one Baby Doll *smiling*

J: Hey! *laughing* You gotta play the field. Cody skipped that step, he might turn on you any minute.

C: Never! *laughing*

Me: He better not, he knows I have awsome ninja skills. *giggles*

J; Well lets go move your stuff, so we can get that over with.

Me: Yay!

We all got into John's car and headed to my apartment. I had to ride in the backseat all by myself, so I wasn't a part of any of the conversation. I just sat back with my head against the headrest and thought. I like to think, it reminds me of the past and helps me look forward to the future. When I was little, everytime I got in trouble mom told me to go to my room and think about what I had just done. I assume that many parents did that and still do. it felt like two minuts later we pulled up to my apartment complex. Cody got out and opened my door. He grabbed my hand and John locked the doors. We were walking to my apartment when my phone rung. It wa Haylee. With all that had been going on I had forgotten about the situation before we had left.

Me: Haylee, Hi. How are things going?

H: Well, Mom is doing better and they are gonna relase her from the hospital. The doctor has increased her time span left because of how well she is doing.

Me: Wow! That's great. I would've called you earlier but I've been so busy.

H: Its completely fine,I totally understand. She wants to talk to you if you have time.

Me; Yea, absolutely!

H: okay, here she is.

L: Hey Sweetheart.

Me: Hi Mrs. Laura. How you doing?

L: I'm doing better, the doctor says that he might be able to expand my life expectancy since I'm doing so good.

Me: That's great! I've been meaning to call, but I have been busy.

L: Its fine. I heard about your new man. Is he cute? *laughs*

Me: He is very cute. When I come to visit you I will bring him with me. *laughs*

L: That sounds great. Well hunny I'm gonna let you go. You can call me whenever you have time and wanna talk. I miss you Melonie and I want to thank you for caring so much. I love you.

Me: Love you too Mom.

L: You haven't called me that in ages, I love the sound of it. Well, Bye

Me: Bye

I hung up the phone and by that time everyone had stopped in their place in the hall. Cody looked at me with a look that read, "Who in the world was that?" and I just shook it off. i unlocked my door and we started to pack things up into boxes.


	17. Welcome Home

We got done packing up all of my stuff around 7:30 that night. My furniture was still there because Cody had to bring his truck to get it and he didn't have it since we were with John. We put box after box in mine and Johns cars. I got in my car and Cody got in with John, not a surprise. It was almost 30 minutes to Cody's house from mine. We pulled in his driveway and I looked at my new home. His house was cute, it was brown with white shutters and accents on the outside. His lawn was well manicured and beautiful flowers were growing along his sidewalk. An older like woman walked out his door from the inside and I was shocked. It was his maid! He talked about her some, Georgia. She was a beautiful elder lady with beautiful brown hair and some wrinkles, just enough to make her look homey.

C: Melonie this is Georgia, Georgia this is Melonie. *smiling*

Me: Hi Georgia I've heard so much about you. Its so nice to meet you.

G: You too doll. You are just as beautiful as I imagined.

Me: Aww. Thank you so much *laughing and hugging her*

C: Georiga, what have I said about lying *laughing*

Me: *hitting him playfully* not funny punk

G: You better get used to it. Mr. Cody here, has always been quite the joker. *smiling*

Me: Yea. *smiling*

C: Enough about me. Lets get your stuff moved in herre before it gets dark.

Me: K

We finally unloaded all my boxes and put them in the garage until tomarrow, when we would really start. Before we left my apartment I got all my bath stuff and a change of clothes to wear tomarrow so we wouldn't have to dig through twenty boxes to find it. I had a huge closet all to myself and he had a pool and a beautiful backyard with trees, a dining set, and gazebo. This was so much better than apartment life. Georgia was in the kitchen washing dishes and cleaning while Cody was taking a shower, so I relaxed on the couch watching a movie that was on. Georgia finally got done and came into the living room to tell me that she was going home for the night and would be here around 7 in the morning. I told her goodnight and thanked her for the wonderful dinner she had made for us and watched to make sure she left alright. I closed the door and heard Cody coming down the stairs. He came up to me and hugged me from behind.

C: Did Georgia leave?

Me: Yupp, she said she would be here around 7 tomarrow morning.

C; I love Georiga. She is willing to do anything for you. I make sure to pay her good because where she comes from there are so many gangs and druggies. It's not even funny.

Me: She is so sweet and she looks kind of like my grandma. *laughs* It makes me feel more comfortable.

C: I'm glad you're here.

Me: Me too. *kisses him* Now lets go finish this movie.

The movie ended about and hour later and we didn't even bother getting up and going upstairs to the bedroom. Cody went to get a blanket from the closet beside the kitchen and I drifted to sleep in his arms.


	18. Moving Out, Moving In

(Cody POV)

I woke up this morning to the smell of omelets coming from the kitchen. At first I thought I was dreaming, because I was on the couch and I never sleep on the couch. I looked down and found the answers to all my recent questions. It was Melonie, the obvious reason for my existence. It was only 7:30 so I decided not to wake her. I got up with her in my arms and I saw her eyelids flutter open. I whispered for her to go back to sleep and set her down back on the couch. I tucked the blanket around her so she wouldn't get cold. I walked into the kitchen and sat down on the bar stool watching Georgia cook.

G: Morning Sunshine *smiling*

C: Morning *smiling*

G: Did you have good night *winking*

C: *lauging* Yes, but nothing happened

G: Well why not?

C: It's not like that...yet

G: She must be different then.

C: Yea...she's pretty important *smiles*

G: I'm glad. She is beautiful and very sweet. *smiles*

C: Thanks, I'm glad too. She told you about when I was sick right?

G: No what happened?

C: I was so sick like throwing up sick and she stayed with me the entire time, taking care of me and holding me.

G: She is a great girl Cody.

C: I know...that's why I have this *shows her an engagement ring*

G: Cody!

C: *smiles* Think she'll like it?

G: Of course. How could she not? Now put it up and go wake her up, breakfast is ready.

C: Okay *goes to wake Melonie*

(Normal POV)

?: Wake up Melonie...breakfast is ready baby

I rolled over and seen Cody. I forgot all about my move in with him. I mean, how could I forget this is the man I love. He picked me up and carried me into the kitchen where it smelled of omelets.

G: Good morning Melonie *smiling*

Me: Morning Georgia *smiling back*

G: Did you sleep good last night in your new house?

Me: It was amazing..I'm so excited to start my life here *looking up at Cody*

G: I'm so glad to have a new member to our family. Me and Cody have lived here by ourselves since he first moved in and hired me. Now sometimes I'll have someone here with me while he is gone. It gets lonely in this big house.

Me: I am just glad I won't have to be alone while he is gone. You can stay in the guest room on those nights *laughing*

G: That would be fun *smiling*

Me: This is great! You gotta teach me how to cook. Don't worry though I'm sure you will be here for a long time *laughing*

G: No worries *laughing*

C: Wow! You two are gonna get girly up in here and I don't want any part of it *laughing*

Me: You like it babe *smiles*

C: Sure I do *sarcastic*

We finished breakfast and Cody said that he wanted to get my furniture early so that we wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and ran down the stairs. We went to my apartment and Cody loaded furniture while I just walked around my home one last time. He yelled and said everything was finished and walked into the room where I was standing. This was where I grew up, I learned things here like how to make it on my own and who not to trust. I built my life after high school, unsupervised here. It was actually sad, to my surprise, to leave here. Cody came up to me and turned my around.

C: You okay?

Me: Yea. Let's just leave. *tearing up*

C: Hey, come here. *hugging me tightly to his chest*

Me: *wiping away tears* It's okay. C'mon

The ride home, wow never thought I would say that, was very quiet and I was distant. I was there as in my body, my mind was elsewhere in this crowded universe. Cody said little to nothing and sometimes I would answer with a one word reply, nothing much. I noticed him looking at me out of the corner of his eye, but he never actually looked at me. He knew that I had a hard time with change, but he also knew that I would get over it if he just left me alone. We pulled into the driveway and I went upstairs to change into my swimsuit.


	19. Change Hurts

I put on my swimsuit and went to the backyard. I needed some tanning lotion on, but Cody was inside and I didn't wanna have to ask. I settled into my chair and closed my eyes. I felt warm breath close to me and I had to force my eyes to stay closed. He seen that I didn't have lotion on and rubbed some on my arms and legs and tummy. Everytime he touched be I felt butterflies and he knew I couldn't ignore it so I allowed myself to open my eyes. He looked at me with the most sincere eyes I have ever seen and I knew I looked dumb. He didn't say anything he just layed back in his chair. I decided that if I got into the pool that I would be able to calm down and recollect my thoughts so that I could stop shaking. I got up and stepped into the warm pool water and looked to see if he was watching and he wasn't. I leaned up against the pool wall and closed my eyes. I thought. What a surprise? I always think when it comes to times like these. I struggled with my thoughts and chose to follow my heart. I stepped out of the pool, went to my towel, wrapped it around me, and cuddled up in Cody's lap. I knew it wouldn't take long for the tears to arrive and just as I thought it happened. It scared him, but he just held me until he thought it was better.

C: Are you okay now? *kissing my cheek*

Me: I'm not sure. I miss it already and its gonna take time. That's just the way it is.

C: I know, you and change *laughing*

Me: Sorry *laughing*

C: Let's go inside. I want to have a date later. It's very important.

Me: Okay. Do I have time to take a nap first?

C: I guess, I'll carry you.

So that's what he did. He carried me up the stairs and into his huge master bedroom. He layed me on the bed and covered me up. I closed my eyes and he sat right there with me, never leaving my side. I dreamed about Josh, poor poor Josh. It was like a flashback of that night at the hospital. He was leaving me again, going back on his word for the second time. I was crying and no one was there. It was like a replay over and over again. I woke up with a gasp and Cody was definately alarmed. I told him that I was okay I just needed tp get up and get ready. I did and after I was done he started getting ready. WHile he was in the shower, I went downstairs to talk to Georgia. I told her I was going to be traveling with Cody the next week, but after that i would be home for most of the year. About 20 minutes into our talk Cody came down the stairs looking amzing.


	20. Playing Shy

I kept staring at him on the ride to the resturant and he never really looked at me, but he smiled every time he caught me staring. We didn't say anything until he pulled up at the resturant. He told me that I looked very beautiful tonight and he was glad I was his date. I smiled but still didn't respond because I was speechless. The waiter took us to our table and we waited patiently on our drinks. He stared into my eyes and I couldn't help but to blush. I wish my shyness wouldn't always give itself away at the best moments. He laughed it off while I looked down and fidgited with my hands. The waiter came back with our drinks, mine Sweet Tea, and his Coke. There wasn't many a time that I didn't order Sweet Tea and him Coke. She took our orders and went back to the kitchen. I knew that the moment she left Cody would say something...and he did.

C: I think I've already said it, but you look stunning tonight.

Me: Thank you, and so do you.

C: You are more quiet than usual?

Me: Yea, it's just too much Cody. You didn't have to do this

C: Then you really won't like my next surprise *laughing*

Me: Why? *curious*

C: Oh never mind *smiling*

Me: When do I get it?

C: That's another surprise

He knew it was killing me, because I didn't like secrets. He was doing it just so I would burst. He liked that. I was holding it in great and our food came out so I didn't have to talk. The check came and Cody pulled out his American Epress card, it's his favorite. Sometimes I swear he loves the thing more than me. A few minutes later the waiter came back for the final time with Cody's card. He got out of the booth and stood up, taking my hand. We walked back to the car, but he didn't get in. I didn't notice when we got here that it was right next to the pier...the one we went to on our first date. He pulled me along and we went almost to the end. It was dark and not many people were fishing this sat down on a bench and looked out at the ocean. It was not cold, but kind of chilly. He had brought a hoodie of his and he handed it to me. This was probably part of his plan, because how would he know to bring a hoodie for me? He slid it over my head and continued to look down at me. He picked up my hand and played with the promise ring he had given me not too long took my hand took the ring off. I wasn't looking at him but I could feel it. He put it back on my finger and let it drop. I looked down to fix it, because it didn't feel right. When I saw my finger my promise ring was not on there it was...


	21. Engaged

I seen the ring that was now on my finger. It was a diamond ring...and engagment ring. I looked up at Cody and he got down on one knee. I was shocked to say the least, but ultimately flattered.

C: Melonie, I love you and you know that. I promised you that I would make you my wife on Raw, and I'm ready to do that now. Will you marry me? *smiling*

I couldn't answer only shake my head yes. I was smiling and crying at the same time Cody picked me up and twirled me around. He sat me back down on my feet, but didn't let go of me. I layed my head on his shoulder which I only did if I was tired or content. He looked down at me and kissed my cheek. We walked back to the car and he helped me in. I played with my ring and started talking about getting married.

Me: We have to pick the colors and...I'm just so happy *reaching for his hand*

C: I am too. I'm glad you accepted it. I was afraid you wouldn't *smiling*

Me: Why wouldn't I?

C: I know how stubborn you are *laughing*

Me: It's not my fault *giggles*

C: Nothing ever is, is it baby? *smiling*

Me: Nope. Im tired *yawning*

C: I know you are, that's why we are going home.

Me: You wouldn't mind carrying me would you? *smiling*

C: An offer almost too good to resist. *smiling*

Me: So its a yes? *confused*

C; Wow! You are special. *laughing* yes

Me: Good.

We got to the house and Cody carried me like he said he would. He got to the couch and I told him to lay me there. I liked the couch it was super comfortable. He asked if I wanted him to go get my pj's, but I pulled him down on the couch with me. He knew my answer to that immeadiately. I pulled off my dress leaving myself in my bra and panties. Cody took off his jeans and his button up shirt and layed down with me. I always ffelt protected with him, he knew exactly what to do. To me the little things mean the most, like the breakfast in bed, carrying me when I was tired, helping me put on suntan lotion, they jusy set my heart on a whirl. I was so excited about getting married. You know how everygirl dreams of having the perfect fairytale wedding with the big beautiful dress and the cake and other junk. I was always the tomboy-ish, type, not much into that kind of stuff, but now it seemed perfect in every way. I never felt pretty, because I didn't care what others thought about me. Needless to say, when Cody and I started going out I changed my appearance just a little bit. John, Randy, Cody, and i worked out together alot when we were together. Randy just lived so far away from Miami and we hadn't talked in awhile. I decided that I would call him tomarrow and let him know the wonderful news. I might even joke that I want him to be my Maid-of-Honor. He would get a crack out of that.

C: Baby?

Me: Yes

C: I love you *kissing my neck*

Me: I love you too. *pulling his head away*

C: What? *confused*

Me: I'm not ready for that yet

C: Oh. Okay

Me: You're not mad are you? *nervous

C: No, I understand. I'm sorry *laughing*

I kissed him and fell asleep shortly after. I knew that I wanted to be with him and that he wanted to be with me. Could it get much better? Movies and TV shows try to express love and show you how its supposed to happen. Sometimes it doesn't happen like that...sometimes its even better.


	22. Get Out Of This Place

When I woke up, the room was empty. It was just me. Georgia had the day off and I don't know where Cody went. I sat up and seen a note on the table from my love. It read

" Good morning beautiful. I'm sorry that I'm not there to see your beautiful face this morning. I am at the gym, so don't wonder where I am. Its about 6:30. I will be back around 9. Until then I am leaving my heart with you. Can't wait to get back home.

Love you always,

Cody(:"

I got up and decided that since it was only 7:00, I had awhile to take a shower. I spent about 45 minutes in the shower, because I always like to start the day with a nice, warm feeling. I fixed my hair and put on some make-up. I thought that maybe I would just go to the gym and we could go out from there. I was so hungry since I didn't eat breakfast, so I got in the car and drove to the gym. I didn't bother texting or calling him. I figured his phone was in his gym bag or he might even have left it in the truck. I pulled in the parking lot right beside his truck and got out. I walked in and seen him immeaditly. I mean how couldn't you? I also seen his personal trainer hitting on him. The next thing I knew he was full on making out with her. It really hurt to see him kissing someone else, but instead of ramming my way out of the door I really wanted to consult him about this event.

Me: WHAT WAS THAT?

C: Baby, what are you doing here?

Me: I thought I would surprise my FIANCEE by coming and taking him out for frozen yogurt after he got finished with his workout, but instead I see him tounging his trainer! *crying*

C: Mel...please don't I can explain.

Me: Well you better have a good explaniation, because that was no mistake.

C: She kissed me. *taking my hand*

Me: How can I believe that? That's it. Here. *handing him the ring* I'll take it back when I think you really mean it. I'm going to St. Louis to stay with Randy until Raw next week. It will give me some time to cool down. I'll have John take me to the airport. Bye Cody *kissing his cheek*

C: Melonie please don't go! *running after me*

I got into my car and slammed the door. He mouthed "Bye baby. I love you.", into the window. I almost got out right there and apologized for over-reacting, but I knew I had to be strong. He kissed her and that was unforgivable at the moment. I called John and told him to meet me at the house, I was going to Randy's. I called Randy too, but he didn't pick up so I left him a message.

" Randy, this is Melonie. I'm flying into town and I wanted to see if I could crash at your house and ride with you to Raw next week. John is taking me to the airport and I need you to pick me up. i'll explain more when I get there. Can't wait to see you. Bye"

He probably could not understand because I was crying so hard. When I pulled in the driveway at the house I got out and began filling my bags with all kinds of clothes and stuff. John pulled in the driveway and began banging on the door. I ran downstairs with all my luggage and flew into him open arms. I was crying and he was just standing there holding me and smoothing my hair back. He didn'y say anything for what seemed like hours.

J: It's okay. Cody just needs to learn to not play with women like that. Randy will take care of you as much or better than I can. You ready? *taking my hand*

Me: Yea *wiping tears away*

John put my stuff in the trunk and the house faded into the asphalt. He didn't say much just rubbed my hand and patted my leg. When I seen the airport sign I was finally relieved. I just wanted to get out of this cheating town. It seemed like everywhere you looked there were prostitutes and men walking around like nothing was going on. The worst part was, they wouldn't even admit if they had been sleeping aroung. I told John thanks and he kissed me cheek. He told me to call him if I wanted to come back and he would be right here to pick me up. I walked through the doors and I knew I had made the right decision.


	23. I Can't Get Her Out Of My Head

(Cody's Pov)

Just like that she was gone. I was playing with the ring that she had flung at me back at the gym. I know I messed up. I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing. The house was so empty when she wasn't here. It was like when the sun is shining then all of a sudden a big rain cloud covers it up. I tried to change her mind before she left, but it seemed like nothing I could do would make her stay. I thought about calling Randy but changed my mind because her would be on her side. I hadn't talked to John yet about anything that happened. At this point I was crying. I missed having her here in my arms already. I tried calling her cell, but she didn't answer. I knew she had gotten off the plane already because she just tweeted. It read "Landed in St. Louis, Randy and I on our way to his house. I have to admit I kind of miss Cody:(" I smiled to myself even though more and more tears began to fall from my eyes. It was only around 7:30 so I decided to go for a run. Running and working out usually got my mind off things, but working out right now would only make it worse. I washed my face to make it look like nothing had happened, like tears just hadn't poured from my eyes. I walked out the door and I seen the girl from across the street. She was very pretty..a brunette with blue eyes. Then I realized why i thought she was pretty, she looked alot like Melonie. It was gonna kill me the entire time i was away from her. I knew she recieved my tweets to her phone so I pulled out my Blackberry. I had to plan my words carefully, but make them mean the right thing. So i typed, "On a run. Thought I saw Melonie, but it was just the neighbor. I miss her so much it kills me!" I ran all the way to the pier where I proposed to her. i sat on the exact bench where we had written our names in sharpie with the date. I ran my hand over it and looked out at the ocean. I heard someone come up behind me and looked up. It was the man that was fishing here the night I proposed to her.

Man: How are you two doing?

Me: She left me today, she caught me kissing another woman. *tearing up*

Man: Oh. Why did you kiss her? *patting my shoulder*

Me: I don't know, I wasn't thinking. I really miss her and no matter what I do I can't get her back.

Man: have you told her how you feel?

Me: She won't answer her phone.

Just then I got a call from Randy. I excused myself and answered it quickly.

Me: Hello?

R: Cody, you need to get here as soon as possible! *yelling*

Me: What's wrong? *nervous*

R: Melonie was in a car accident. She went to a club and got drunk, she was on her way home and ran into a light pole.

Me: I'll be there as soon as possible.

I hung up the phone and asked the man if he could give me a ride to the airport. I explained to him what was going on the entire way. I thanked him and boarded the plane. I could not stop thinking about her the whole ride to St. Louis. Randy picked me up and we were off to the hospital.


	24. Brokenness Bringing Us Together Again

(Melonie POV)

Randy showed me my room and I unpacked all my stuff. Cody had called me at least 5 times already and every single time I wanted to answer it so bad that I could hardly stand it. I heard my phone ring and it was a message from Twitter, it was Cody. Figures. I decided I was going to go clubbing tonight..you know to get it out of my head. I changed and ran to ask Randy if I could borrow his car. He said I could and just like that I was gone. I was having a great time dancing and guys were offering to buy me drinks left and right. I got drunk, never before in my life had I ever been drunk until now. I knew I was drinking too much and figured that the only way to stop drinking was to leave. I remember getting into my car, but that was about all. The next thing I knew I was in pain and it hurt really bad. I wanted Cody, I wanted him here to hold me and tel me I was gonna be okay, then I remembered I left Cody. There was no one here to love me like he did. I was all alone.

(Cody POV)

I walked into her room and saw the girl that used to bring a smile to my face laying there broken and lifeless. I went and sat beside her bed where I broke down into tears. I was crying loudly and I couldn't help but taking her hand and wiping my tears away like she would do if she were awake. I knew that I had caused this, that if I wouldn't have kissed my trainer none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have gone clubbing and drank. She definately would not have drove herself home when she knew she was drunk. I squeezed her hand tightly and I heard a knock at the door. It was her best friend and was almost her sister-in-law Haylee.

H: You must be Cody, right?

C: Yea, thats me *sniffling*

H: I'm really sorry

C: Me too. It was my fault...it's always my fault

H: Not it's not. She knew better than to turn to clubbing and drinking to make her pain go away.

C: It was only because she couldn't come to me.

H: I guess I will leave you alone. I know its tough for you.

C: No you can stay. I'm sorry for being rude.

H: I have to go anyway. If she wakes up tell her I dropped by

C: No problem. Thanks for coming.

H: Youre welcome.

Haylee left and I was by myself again with this body that used to be the love of my life. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there and talked to her like she could actually hear what I was saying.

Me: Melonie, I know what happened tonight. It was all because of me, it was my stupid little mistake that lead to this. I can't forgive myself for this...EVER. You shouldn't have went out tonight and drunk, you knew what would happen. I understand that you still hate me, but I love you Melonie and if you don't wake up I don't know what I'll do. I might even have to find a way to be with you. I need you so much right now. It feels like everything in my life has just come to a complete stop. I want to give you thins ring back because I mean it and I meant it all along. Please...PLEASE *crying*

(Melonie POV)

I woke up to the sound of crying and I noticed that I was in a hospital room. Then I heard the sound of an angel calling my name. It was Cody. I thought I was dreaming at first because I left him and he shouldn't have came back to me after I hurt him like that.

Me: Cody *crying*

C: Shh! Baby I'm here. *kissing my hand*

Me: I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean to over react and then drink like that. It was stupid. *holding his hand tightly*

C: No it was me I should not have kissed her. I wasn't thinking and I am totally sorry about that. I missed you too much to have anyone else in my life.

Me: You wanna know the last thing I thought about that I can remember?

C: I sure do.

Me: I thought about you. I wanted you to be here with me to hold me and tell me that I was gonna make it. Then I remembered that I left you. I said in my is no one here to love me like he does. I'm all alone *crying*

C: *crying* You aren't alone anymore. Just promise not to leave me ever again.

Me: I won't. We can talk it out *smiling through her tears*

C: Umm..I was just wondering. Will you take this back now? *holding up the engagement ring*

Me: Yes, I will. I know you mean it and I don't want to be with anyone else.

C: *sliding the ring on my finger* It will stay here forever.

Me: Forever.

I kissed him and then I told him I was tired. I didn't want to fall asleep, because I was scared that I wouldn't wake up again. I started crying again and he told me that he was here and that he promised I would wake up. He took my hand and started rubbing calming circles in it with is thumb. I asked him to sing to me and he just laughed, but did it anyway. He sung my favorite song "Won't Be Lonely Long", even though it was a country song. He knew it was my favorite and memorized the lyrics to it just for me. The last thing I remember was the sound of his voice before I drifted off to sleep.


	25. Our New Life

(Cody POV)

For the next week I sat beside Melonie's hospital bed trying to cheer her up or at least make her laugh. Visitors popped in and out throughout the day, all bringing flowers or balloons or get well soon cards. Sometimes I would look at her and see the pain in her eyes. It killed me seeing all the hurt and stress that was being put on her, so I looked away. I slept on the couch at night, when I slept at all, and waited for the day that she could get out and go home. Her parents came in one morning and I could tell how much they felt for their beautiful daughter. Melonie's eyes lit up when someone would mention the flashing diamond ring on her finger. She would point at me and smile. That was the only time that I was fully aware that she was the same old Melonie. We would talk when we got a quiet moment alone. Never about what had got us here, because that would bring on too much tension. When the pain got too intense she would cry. I on the other hand would sit there and gently stroake her hand knowing that I could do nothing for her.

(Melonie POV)

It has been a rough couple days for me. The pain, the stress...I seen Cody look at me a couple times and knowing that I couldn't hide the pain that I felt made me feel worse. We talked some, but it wasn't like before.

Me: Hey Baby?

C: Yess?

Me: I want to get out of here so bad!

C: Me too.

Me: Tell me one thing.

C: Anything. *suspicious*

Me: Why is it that sometimes you look at me and then you just look away? *smiling*

C: *looking down* The hurt. Everytime I look in your eyes I see all the pain I've caused and I can't stand it!

Me: It's not your fault baby.

C: YES IT IS! Everyone tells me it isn't, butI know it is. I just need some fresh air. I'll be back in a bit. I love you very much, hunny. *kissing my lips gently but with tension*

Me: Okay. I love you.

That was it, he just walked out the door. I could tell that it hurt him much worse than it hurt me. My hurt was physical, his hurt was emotional. I've felt that hurt before, the kind of hurt that when you look at that special perrson laying there, you know that nothing you can do will help them. I went through years of depression with Josh and if I didn't stop it, it would happen to Cody too. I tried calling his cell phone, but he wouldn't pick up. When he got like this, he would go sit on the beach and put his head in his hands. The doctor came in while he was gone and said that I could leave in the morning. I was so excited! I couldn't wait to tell Cody, that we could finally get out of this sickening place.

(Cody POV)

I bursted through the doors and went straight for the elevator. Once I got inside I layed my head up against the wall. It killed me to see her like that, there was no way I could stand it any longer. I wanted to go back to last week when we were so happy. The morning that I woke up and she was lying there in my arms, in the most perfect condition anyone could posssibly be in. I got out of the main door and I started walking the little park that wasn't too terribly far from the hospital. I sat on a bench and seen a teenage couple walking hand and hand on the sidewalk. I envyed them, when you are young there aren't any complications its simple and carefree. I looked at the swings to see a little girl with her dad pushing her from behind. Her laugh could break hearts and one day her looks would. She looked at her dad like he was a super hero, he was her hero. I wanted that so bad. I sat there on that bench for about another hour watching the people and trying to recollect myself. I finally came to the conclusion that Melonie needed me there with her, like she was there for me. I walked back to her room to see her standing beside her bag packing her things.

Me: Wha-What are you doing?

M: I get to leave first thing in the morning *smiling*

I ran to her and picked her up into my arms. I kissed her like the world was fixing to end, thos was the girl that I loved and now we could start living a normal life again. The rest of the night went slow. We watched a couple movies and she laughed alot, something I was so ready to hear her do. I began to smile a little more and it seemed like the guilty feeling had just melted away. It was finally 10:30, so I sat beside her bed and held her hand until she fell asleep. I crawled back to the sofa and pulled the itchy burgandy blanket over me. Tomarrow marked the beginning of my new life, our new life.


	26. Ditching This Place

(Normal POV)

I knew exactly what was happening this morning when the sunshine beat down on my face. I got to leave today, this place with so many awful memories about the pain that had gotten me here. I looked up and seen that my bags were gone and Cody was also. Just then I heard the door open and I immeadiately knew that it was my fiancee. He looked around the corner with a big smile on his face. In his hands was a boqet of pink daisies, he knew that they were my favorite. He walked beside me and helped me up out of bed.

C: Morning Beautiful *picking me up*

Me: Good Morning Sunshine *laughing*

C: Are you ready to get out of here? *smiling*

Me: Do I really have to answer that?

C: Guess not. We have to catch the plane at 10:00 tonight and Randy said we could shower at his place.

Me: Sounds great, now lets get out of here!

He laughed and carried me out into the hospital parking lot. I wasn't sad to see it go. This was a memory that could be forgotten, overlooked, and I was happy thati didn't have to worry about that any longer. He took my hand in the car and he turned on the radio. I thought it was the radio at first until my song came on. He had made a CD of all my favorites.

C: You have a beautiful voice. *smiling*

Me: I've gotten that compliment alot, but I don't like my voice actually.

C: Well you may not like it...but I love it *smiling*

Me: Youre gonna make me blush and that is so embarrasing..you dont even know *laughing*

C: I have to go to work on Monday *smile fading*

Me: Oh.

C: But you are coming! *smiling*

Me: Seriously? *excited*

C: Yea, I knew you would be excited. I thought that maybe I could take you shopping *shrugging his shoulders* I dont know, like a gift

Me: Awhh. You are so sweet, I love it. * kissing his cheek*

We got to Randy's and the first thing I did was jump in the shower. Cody sat on the countertop and watched me as I got out. He handed me a towel and carried me into the guest room. He went back into the bathroom and took a shower himself while I got dressed and blow dried my hair. I was stnading in front of the mirror doing my make-up when Randy walked in.

R: How ya feelin Baby Doll?

Me: I feel great! You don't even know *laughing*

R: I'm glad. Cody needs you. *short laugh* I had the kid in my house for a week and he acts like he is helpless.

Me: *giggling* He may be helpless at times, but he has a great heart

R: I agree, just don't want my lil sis to get hurt again *smiling*

Me: Thank you for being here for me when Cody wasn't. More of it was probably my fault though.

He feels soo responsible for it, even though I know it wasn't.

R: Somethings you just have to push to the side and forget...its just natural. Well, I have to head out now. I'll see you on Monday and I wanted to give you this..a key to the house. Incase you need to get away *smiling*

Me: Thank you so much! Bye! I love you *smiling*

R: Anytime, love you twwo sis *smiling*


	27. Airplanes Again

Randy had been more than grateful to Cody and I through our little spat. If thats what you would call it. To be honest things had cleared up and we couldnt be happier. Even though he denied it every time, Cody still felt that he had caused this situation. I knew he hurt. Truth is, I had forgiven him the moment the car had hit the pavement. There is no way I could not have him in my life, it was painful to even imagine. I sat in my first class seat staring out the window, completely lost in thought. People had started to ask for blankets and pillows, as the were going ot catch some sleep. Cody had passed out the moment the plane had lifted off of the ground. Staring at him now, he looked rather peaceful. He had been extremely up-tight over the last couple days. Who could blame him? There was always people, especially nurses, dropping in to check on me. All I wanted was a little time alone with Cody. Was that so hard to uderstand? Once I had almost yelled at the nurse, Hannah I believe, when she came to check my temperature. That was a bad day, because I was just ticked off at everyone. Cody had came to my side and whispered in my ear to clam me down. Apologies were in order to all of the nurses that day. A younger looking brunette flight attendant was walking my way, all smiles, carrying a blanket and pillow. I took it gladly, wondering if the smile would someday be frozen like that on her face. Thats what my momma used to tell me anyway. I turned my attention to the face of an angel sleeping beside me. His lips were turned down into a pout and he was sunggled in closer to me than I realized before. Snoring noises came gently from his mouth in quiet whispers. I laid the pillow onthe arm rest and covered myself with the itchy tan blanket, before cuddling into his side. Finally I could rest without being interrupted every 10 minutes. Seems like the moment my head hit the pillow I was sound asleep and dreaming of little babies and vacationing together. People warned me time after time about following in love with a man who had to travel with his job, they said I couldnt handle him being gone for long amounts of time. My reaction to that was of course other wrestler's wives, girlfriends, or fiancees did it. I don't think thats going to trouble me too much. Georgia is about as good as Cody if not better at times. It seemed as if I had almost just fallen asleep when the cheery attendant awoke us for our arrival. Cody stretched and yawned, yet I refused to open my eyes.

C: Mel, we're fixing to land baby. *kissing my forehead*

M: I don't wanna get up. *whining*

C: I know baby, I know. It won't be long till we get in the car and you can go back to sleep.

M: Fine *grumpily*

C: Someone is being a little grumpy. *laughing*

M: I wouldn't be if people would just leave me alone so I could sleep.

C:*smiling* My lil sleepyhead.

I was dead on my feet walking through the security lines and to the baggage claim. I had already decided that the lights were way too bright to the passengerrs who had just arose to a rude awakening. Cody and I were standing waiting for our luggage and I just felt like crying I felt so bad. He seen the tears starting to escalate from my eyes and opened his loving arms for me. No one would have to think twice for such an irrestibale offer. His hands held me close to him making sure I didn't move. When I was younger I dreamed about something like this, where I would finally meet the man of my dreams. If I wasn't mistaking Cody was the man of my dreams. After twenty-five minutes of waiting our bags were finally in sight. We walked to the car where Cody put our bags in the car and I climbed into the seat and closed my eyes.


	28. His Princess

The slight sound of singing birds could be heard in the morning glow. My eyes slowly glimpsed open. I was on the living room couch, obviously I had fallen asleep in the car last night. Cody was in the shower, because I could hear the running water all the way downstairs. I could hear bacon sizzling in the kitchen, assuming Georgia was here. I threw the covers off my body and padded of to the kitchen in bare feet. Sure enough here was herself, Georgia.

G: Morning , I didn't expect to see you here so soon *smiling*

M: Good morning and me neither *laughing*

G: How are you feeling?

M: Physically, great..emotionally not so great *frowning*

G: I understand. Not to butt in to your business or anything, but he is hurting too. Have you talked about it?

M: A little. I was expecting to talke so more about it anyway.

G: Good, I don't want to see either of you hurting. *handing me my food* Eat up Ms. Melonie

I did exactly as she said. Procrastinating was definately not an option, with all that rancid hospital food, this smeeled like heaven on earth. I was unpatiently waiting to see Cody walk through the door. My foot was tapping repeatedly on the hardwood floor and strumming my fork against the glass plate. Finally he arrived through the sprawling passageway. His eyes were lit up like lights on houses during the Christmas season. Immeaditly I rose from my chair and walked over to him wherre he was waiting on me to meet him. My arms lifted to his neck and his hands rested on my waist. He leaned his head down to kiss my lips, almost forgetting the Georgia was there, I pressed myself closer to his muscular body. A faint coughing noise came from behind the counter, which caused my cheeks to flush a bright red. Cody pulled away, still keeping me close to him, smiling widely. I can say that there was a huge awkward moment between the end of this kiss and the time when he had finally coaxed me to the chair. We had to leave for Los Angeles tomarrow, so he had forced me into going out today for a semi shopping spree before the big one on Tuesday. Thats one thing about Cody. He doesn't really care about how much money he spends on me, but the happiness it brings. Even Queens and Princesses don't get treated this great, well not in my mind anyway.

C: So where do you wanna go first?

M: I need a new bikini so..wherever. I don't need anything else so I'm not getting it.

C: Excuse me? *laughing* Since when do you not want to spend my money?

M: Since now, but I do want my nails done. Pleasee baby? *pouting*

C:Whatever you want *smiling*

See I told you I'm his Princess. I get anything and everything I want. My daddy didn't raise me like this, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides I always have the excuse that Cody insists.


	29. Serious Conversation

The day had gone great, just like old times. If only we were back to the way we were before. Totally in love. Not to be mistaken, we were in love, totally in love, but we need to talk about what happened before our bittersweet reunion. Cody was at the gym and I was on the deck outside our home looking out at the ocean. We had to leave tomarrow morning in order to be in LA on time. I couldn't wait to see John and Randy! Randy has always been like an over-protective big brother to me and John...well John was one of my BEST friends. We could party anywhere at anytime all you had to do was say the words. Even though I am still practically under the legal age to drink, I can sneek a few in. Im a bad girl, I know. I missed home terribly, but this is my home now and I have to start realizing that. The sun was fixing to set against the gentle horizon of the water. Miles and miles of it lie across the great Atlantic.

C: Hey babe, I'm back *from inside*

M: Hey, can we talk?

C: Sure *completely unsure*

I led him back outside and pulled him down on the oversized hammock with me.

M: About our little arguement thing before I flew to , where does that leave us now.

C: What are you talking about? You took the ring back, we're getting married. *confused*

M: I know. Thats not what I was talking about. Why did you kiss her?

C: You want me to answer that honestly?

M: of course.

C: I got lost in her, eyes they were exactly the same color as yours and I forgot where I was. Who I was with. *nervous*

M:It really hurt me Cody. I know you know that and believe me I can see that you hurt too. You don't need to feel like what yu did was totally unforgivable. Because as far as I can tell you are forgiven. *snuggling into his chest*

C: Now you have to answer my question. Why did you drink?

M: I was scared and angry. It sounded like a pretty good idea, well until I realized I was drunk. I tried to get away from it, but when I did the outcome was bad. *crying*

C: Hey, hey. Dont cry its over *soothingly*

M: I know. So July 15th?

C: Yes M'am *smiling* I love you

M: I love you too.

Darkness had taken over the early June night sky, but the temperature was still had spoken in over ten minutes, but we layed there staring into each others eyes. I had no idea what we were trying to find. Maybe the future, the hurt, the love. My eyes could only tell the truth of what was up ahead of us, the rest of our lives.


	30. Absolutely Perfect

**3 years later**

"Daddy's home, Daddy's home!", I heard from downstairs.

Cody and I had gotten married soon after he arrived back to work. We had our honeymoon in the Cayman Islands, and had the best time hanging out with all the locals. Three months later, I got told from my doctor that I was expecting. We couldn't have been happier, or so I thought. I soon found out that not only were we going to be blessed with one, but two little girls. We welcomed Chesney Parker Runnels and Halle Elizabeth Runnels into the world on July 23, two days after our first wedding anniversary. Shortly after, Cody had to return to work which was a dissapointment that was expected. My sister Casey flew down to help Georgia and I with the girls when he was gone. But little did we know, that Georgia's time was winding down to an end. A year ago on the 30th she died of brain cancer. After almost 15 months with helping hands around the house, I decided it was time that I take on the challenge all by myself. Sure, it was a tough job, but someone had to do it. Squeals of excitement broke me from my train of thought and back into the present. I made my way down the stairs only to see my husband being attacked by our little Princesses. Chesney was Princess One because she was older by a minute and a half, which left Princess Two to my little Halle. She was a mommy's girl, Chesney was going to be a wrestler like her daddy. As I tried to be as quiet as possible Chesney spotted me. "Mommy!"' she yelled. Cody looked up from the girls with a soft expression on his face. He placed both the girls down by his feet and slowly walked over to where I was standing at the bottom of the stairs. His arms wrapped around my tiny waist lovingly, so that kissing me would be much easier. Our lips touched gently only to be split by a second by a little voice below us. Halle. "Eww! Mommy and Daddy kiss-ed .", she said scrunching up her face in disgust. If only she could think like that forever, then Cody wouldn't get so stressed when she was home past her curfew. We looked at each other and, thinking the same thing, laughed. We made our way to the dining room where supper was waiting on us. Tonight we were having Cody's favorite: Chicken Cassarole with mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, fried okra, and homeade ice cream for dessert. A normal meal that I prepared for when he was coming home, it was our offical "Welcome Home" dinner. After, around fifteen minutes of talking and eating we made our way into the living room where we all cuddled up together to watch a movie. _Dear John_, my personal favorite. Hal and Ches didn't understand the concept of the movie, but they thought Channing was hott, so they sat on the floor and watched his every move silently. When I started crying, Cody looked over at me with somber eyes and wiped away every teardrop that fell from my eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips and I layed my head on his shoulder in appreciation. "I love you Melonie.", he whispered into my ear. "Love you too Codes.", I replied simply. At that moment I realized that no matter how dramatic the last couple years had been I was where I was supposed to be and my life was absolutely perfect.

**The End!(:**


End file.
